Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-184935 discloses a power generation sailing ship comprising a sail provided on a deck, a water turbine connected to a lower end of a shaft passing through a stern part hull shell plate and extending downward, a power generator disposed in a stern body and connected to an upper end of the shaft, and an electric energy storage device for directly storing electric energy generated by the power generator.
In the power generation sailing ship of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-184935, the sail converts wind power to kinetic energy of a ship body so as to generate sea water flow relative to the water turbine, the relative sea water flow drives the water turbine, the water turbine drives the power generator so as to generate electric energy, and the electric energy storage device directly stores generated electric energy.
As the relative sea water flow supplies a part of its kinetic energy to the water turbine, it decelerates aft of the water turbine. In the power generation sailing ship of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-184935, the decelerated relative water flow aft of the water turbine is left to flow off to the stern direction of the ship without affecting propulsion performance of the ship.
An object of the present invention is to provide a power generation sailing ship comprising a sail provided on a deck, a water turbine, a power generator driven by the water turbine, and a device for directly storing electric energy generated by the power generator or converting the electric energy into energy of a substance and storing the substance, wherein decelerated relative water flow aft of the water turbine is effectively utilized for enhancing propulsion performance of the ship. Another object of the present invention is to provide a hydrogen production and supply system comprising an aforesaid power generation sailing ship.